Eario
Eario is a recurring character in the online Nintendo-inspired comic Brawl in the Family. He is known as the janitor of the Mushroom Kingdom and cleans it up after Mario clears a level. He sees Mario as his idol, and has no problem with cleaning up for him. He may be related to Mario and Luigi, due to him appearing at their family reunion, and sharing the same "-ario" suffix in his name. Biography The need for someone to keep the Mushroom Kingdom clean and tidy is self-explanatory: in every one of his quests of varying nobility, Super Mario leaves no block unbroken and no critter un-squashed. Nobody likes to think about the shattered, gooey remains of a red koopa troopa sic who was unfortunate enough to be in the path of Hurricane Mario, but the grim reality is that this plumber leaves quite a mess behind him. That’s where Eario comes in. Keeping the kingdom’s item blocks stocked with items is no mean feat, either. If Mario happens to return to a level he’s already defeated, he’s going to expect power-ups and blocks and even enemies in the same position that he first found them. Eario would never do anything to impede Mario’s progress – he knows Mario easily defeats these enemies, and he’d surely be bored without them. This kind of responsibility requires enormous attention to detail, which makes Eario perfect for the job. Eario is personable and unassuming, but he does not appear to have any friends or family. Eario idolizes Mario from afar, content to live in the shadow of this great hero. He wants nothing better than to help Mario in any way he can… from a janitorial standpoint, that is. He however has a dislike of Luigi, as he thinks that he himself should be in the place of Luigi. Whenever he talks to or about Luigi it is always negative. He was originally hired by Princess Peach, but she has no idea that she had done that, and completely forgot about him. Appearance Like most of the plumber characters: Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi, Eario wears overalls. Eario is of average size, being somewhat taller than Mario, but shorter than Luigi. Like Luigi he has a somewhat longer stretched face. He has one normal eye and one eye which is just a little dot. He has pale skin, a big nose, and his mustache only consists out of a few hairs. Eario himself is also bald on his head, and has a few hairs on the side of his head. He also has hair on his arms. Eario wears a gray-blue cap with the letter M on it that has been turned 90 degrees to the left, making it look like an E. He wears the same color overalls and has an orange t-shirt underneath. Like the plumbers he wears the standard white gloves and black shoes. He has brown and white checkered socks which are pulled up very high, just like his overall. Abilities Eario is an excellent janitor. Somehow he manages to clean up all the mess of Mario within a very short time. Some say he has an enchanted broom, although nothing indicates that he has one. He however did state in Mario & Luigi: Clash of Clans that the broom came from Gadd Science, Inc when it was still in its early years. When exploring his cabin a few items can be spotted like a Green Pipe Bazooka, and some power-ups. It is unknown if Eario can use power-ups, although most presume he can, but reading the note in his house he uses the power-ups for his Pipe Bazooka. Game Appearances Mario & Luigi: Clash of Chaos Eario appears as a supporting character in Mario & Luigi: Clash of Chaos. He can be found in the outskirts of Toad Town, close to Moo Moo Farm. He lives there in his own old cabin. When you talk to him he will be very excited to see Mario. Each day of the week he will tell a different story. He wil mostly talk about the adventures he has seen Mario do, but also talks about his friendship with Professor E. Gadd and about the mess that is created. On Fridays he will give a couple of questions to Mario, and if given the right answers Mario is allowed to explore the cabin and may take the Pipe Bazooke with him. Mario Kart 9th Eario appears as a playable driver in Mario Kart 9th. It is the first spin-off game he has been in, and also his second game overall. He is a mediumweight and an unlockable character. For some reason Eario always has his broom with him in his kart. Brawl in the Family (Mod) Eario is a playable character in the BitF Mod. He is the first fighter in the BitF series. Gallery File:Eariocolor.jpg ChEario.jpg|Concept Art eario__new_challenger_by_eggviper3-d3ea1g7.jpg|Brawl render eario_by_thetitan99-d35u2os.png|Unlockable M&L:CoC artwork Earioicon.png|Eario's icon in Mario Kart 9th Eareo.png|Eario Sketch (by TheSoupyOne) Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Mario (series) Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Mario Kart 9th Category:Mario & Luigi: Clash of Chaos Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mario Family Category:Fan Characters